


Lovers in Bloom

by perzysanogar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perzysanogar/pseuds/perzysanogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And okay, it’s not like she hasn’t met any beautiful ladies before, but there’s just something about Rachel. She doesn’t even have to try to be anything, because she’s everything and all that. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much AU. Characters aren't mine but mistakes are.

It’s all Santana’s fault.

It’s her fault for bringing a stupidly adorable Rachel Berry with her tonight. It’s supposed to be just the three of them. Her, Santana and Brittany, the way it always has been.

But no. Tonight she decided to bring a cute, tiny, Jewish, extremely gorgeous, and incredibly sexy woman with her. Quinn’s beginning to think Santana’s just doing this to spite her. She can barely start a conversation, let alone form a coherent sentence in front of Rachel.

And okay, it’s not like she hasn’t met any beautiful ladies before, but there’s just something about Rachel. She doesn’t even have to try to be anything, because she’s everything and all that.

Which is why Quinn is currently sulking in her seat, pouting across Santana, while Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“Q, there are like, tons of hot girls in here, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Santana inquires.

“I thought it was just the three of us tonight.” She murmurs.

“Look, I’m sorry I brought Rachel with me, okay? She has a hard time making friends. Not her fault, really. NYADA students are just snobs.”

She deflates at that. “No, sorry. It’s alright. I just feel uncomfortable.”

“Because you’ve got major hots for her?”

“Santana!”

“Well, you’re not denying it.”

Quinn averts her eyes to anywhere that isn’t in Santana’s direction.

Santana sighs. Really, she’s tired of Quinn having a mini gay panic everytime she realizes she likes girls. It’s getting pretty old. “Look, I can’t blame you, she’s like _sex on a stick_ , something like that. If I wasn’t head over heels with Britt Britt, I’d definitely hit it.”

That got Quinn’s attention. She glares at Santana, face red.

“She has two gay dads, I doubt she’d be freaked out when you tell her you wanna bang her.”

Quinn covers her face with her palm and groans. “For the last time, Santana.”

“What, it’s not like I got it wrong! You’ve got that big puppy eyes whenever she’s near, it’s almost cute.”

“Will you tone it down?! She might hear us.”

Santana roars at that. “Too late for that, Q.” She points her glass in Quinn’s direction and downs her drink.

Someone clears their throat from behind Quinn. Of course. _Fucking Rachel_. She wishes for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

“Hi, Quinn.”

“Hey… Rachel.”

She can faintly hear Santana laughing in the background.

“Alright, ladies. My work is done here. I’m gonna go check on my girl.” And with that, Santana rises up from her seat and leaves.

“That was pretty embarrassing.” If she were still answering silly slumbook questions during her free time, this would definitely go down as her most embarrassing moment, top notch.

“No need to be embarrassed.” Rachel tells her as she takes her seat. “Although if you would just stop pouting and start asking me out, that’d be better.”

Quinn snaps her gaze to Rachel. “You mean?”

Rachel laughs, that cute laugh she does where her nose crinkles. “Yes, Quinn. I’d be crazy not to go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Title from Lovers in Bloom - Harts because I'm not good at titles.
> 
> A/N 2: As per usual, thank you for reading this one and all the other fics I wrote. May there be more Faberry fics for us to write and read about.


End file.
